


Queen of Hearts

by Magical_Persona



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Husk teaches Niffty a simple card trick.
Relationships: Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Queen of Hearts

Niffty was standing on the bar stool, leaning as far over the bar as she could. She looked at the Ace held proudly in Husk’s claws as though it had betrayed her. Husk for his part was wearing a small smile that few ever got the chance to see.

“You _promise_ you’re not using magic?” She asked, poking the stiff card with a finger before frowning and plopping back into her seat.

“It’s not magic,” Husk replied. “At least not the kind of magic that could compare to Alastor or Charlie.”

“I don’t think anyone’s magic can compare to Alastor’s,” Niffty pointed out as she snatched the card from Husk’s hands. It was just an Ace of Clubs. A simple card with no markings, it didn’t _look_ like he could be counting cards, but it was possible she was missing something.

“Do it again!” She said excitedly as she handed the card back to him.

Husk laughed, it was rough, and so unfamiliar to his own body that one was able to tell quickly it was a rare sound. Niffty smiled all the same. She loved it when Husk smiled and she was always thrilled to hear him laugh. She smiled brightly at him in return.

“How about you try and I show you how it’s done?” He asked, pushing the deck of cards toward her.

Her eye lit up as she pulled the stack of cards across the bar and started going through them, examining them one by one, smile falling as she got to the end.

“I don’t understand,” she admitted. Not a single one of the cards was marked or marred in a way that would make it easy to count.

“I’ll show you,” Husk assured her, taking about half the deck of the top and setting it to the side. “Start with twenty-five, it’s easier to learn that way. Now show the cards to me and let me pick a card.”

Niffty fumbled with the cards for a moment, doing her best to hold them out so he could see all of them. Husk’s long claws caressed Niffty’s fingers as he rearranged the cards to sit better in her much smaller hands.The card he picked was the Queen of Hearts, a rather fitting one for the occasion.

“I’ve picked my card, now lay them out in stacks of five.” He explained, guiding her through the motions.

They continued for about ten minutes, with Husk gently walking Niffty through the steps. His hands very gently placed above hers as they moved cards. He could have easily moved everything around with his magic and never had to touch the small demon in front of him, but it was Niffty. The small demon who was nothing less than a light in this shit place they’d all been forced down to. She was an absolute gift and a calming presence he didn’t mind having around. If anything, the days where she was busy tended to be darker.


End file.
